Braver l'interdit
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: Deux nations entravées par leur chefs respectifs et les conflits... mais rien ne les retiendra jamais vraiment contre leur gré! Petit Rusame.


Braver l'interdit.

Ah les info.. Quelle source d'inspiration.

Corrigée par herr Danish .

Petite Rusame sans prétention.

********###

- Je t'interdis tout contact avec l'Amérique. Tu ne dois plus retourner dans ce pays de capitalistes ! Suis-je clair ?

La voix du chef de la Russie ne souffrait d'aucun refus. L'homme jaugea Ivan de toute sa hauteur d'un regard froid et méprisant. Les bras croisés, la tête levée, il attendit un instant que l'information soit digérée pour s'en retourner à ses affaires internationales, laissant pantois la grande nation qui l'écoutait.

Celui-ci baissa la tête et sortit lentement du bureau en soupirant.

Il avait l'impression de revenir quelques décennies plus tôt. C'était comme une autre guerre froide qui l'opposait au fougueux Américain...

Mais cette fois, le cœur n'y était pas. D'une part, depuis ce temps, il s'était fortement attaché à Alfred d'autre part, son chef venait tout bonnement de le punir comme un gamin.

-KOL KOL KOL ! siffla le russe.

Il sortit du bâtiment, huma un instant l'air frais et regarda le ciel.

Ne plus le revoir ? ...

Le Russe se figea et un sourire malsain naquit sur ses lèvres.

N'était pas né celui qui l'empêchera de voir son cher Alfred !

#############***

-NO, YOU CAN'T !

La voix de son président claqua, pleine de reproches et d'agressivité.

Le blond baissa la tête, il venait d'être assigné à résidence...

Ni plus ni moins puni comme un enfant par son propre patron.

-Je t'interdis d'aller chez les Ruskov ! Ils ont une mauvaise influence sur toi !

Mauvaise influence ? Alfred n'y croyait pas un instant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi les chefs de la Russie et des USA se prenaient la tête, mais ça le faisait chier !

Il sortit du bureau ovale en claquant la porte.

L'air frais de l'automne lui fouetta le visage et il s'arrêta.

Un sourire mesquin fleurit sur ses lèvres. Après tout, il était Alfred F. Jones, il n'était pas connu pour être très obéissant...

########***

L'ICE filait en direction de Paris. A son bord, Ivan s'impatientait.

Certes, le voyage était long mais cela en valait la peine. Il avait eu raison de demander de l'aide au Français. Le blond avait lui aussi des problèmes mais acceptait de cacher les deux nations chez lui quand il le pouvait... England aussi les cachaient de temps en temps.

Les excuses qu'il donnait à son président variaient entre l'amélioration de l'entente franco-russe, ou les traités économiques avec l'Angleterre. Qu'il était facile de berner les gens quand on est une nation.

La voix dématérialisée annonça le terminus.

Ivan se leva tout sourire, et se saisit de ses affaires. La capitale française lui tendait les bras.

Le train s'arrêta dans un sifflement sinistre et aigu.

Les passagers affluèrent vers l'extérieur avec précipitation. Le Russe suivit la marche calmement, cherchant des yeux une chevelure dorée connue.

Il trouva le jeune homme accoudé sur un banc tenant un bouquet de tournesols dans les bras. Immédiatement, Ivan le trouva magnifique dans sa chemise de lin blanc et son superbe jean noir qui lui faisait des fesses à tomber.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Alfred détailla la grande nation au loin. Superbe en pantalon de smoking noir et chemise de la même couleur. Son éternelle écharpe pendait au-dessus de ses reins, ajoutant une touche blanche au tableau. L'Américain se mordit la lèvre.

Le grand Russe lutta contre la foule un moment avant d'atteindre son amant sans le lâcher des yeux.

Leurs mains se joignirent enfin et le Russe attira le plus jeune à lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis le Russe fondit sur les lèvres tentantes de l'Américain.

Le baiser fut intense comme jamais. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et se lancèrent dans un ballet enflammé qui les laissa tous les deux pantois et haletants.

C'est donc cela le goût de l'interdit ? Si tel était le cas, ils en étaient pleinement satisfaits.

-I fuckin' love you ruskov !

Le sourire d'Ivan se fit joyeux.

-DA ! Moi aussi, Amerloque de mon cœur !

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, désireuses et affamées, sous le regard des passants.

Au loin, un Français et un Anglais regardaient la scène, attendris.

****#### »

FIN


End file.
